


Dancing in the Rain

by Arashe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashe/pseuds/Arashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is upset. Makoto tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a [prompt](http://causeofdeathmakoharufeels.tumblr.com/post/81028783281/haru-and-makoto-walking-home-from-school-one-day-but) I got on tumblr

Makoto kept stealing glances at Haruka, his worry increasing by the minute. He was fine when they left school. Actually he was rather eager to leave, much to everyone’s astonishment, he was the first one out of the pool when Kou announced the end of today’s practice.

For a moment Makoto thought he might be sick but quickly dismissed it. Other than his willingness to leave the water without Makoto having to drag him out, the brunet couldn’t see anything wrong with his friend. At least until a few minutes ago when Haruka’s mood suddenly went down with no apparent reason.

The weather seemed to sympathize with him. The sunny, clear sky from a moment ago was gone, dark rain clouds taking its place.

Seeing nowhere they could stop to wait the rain to pass, Makoto stopped in his tracks and asked Haruka to wait for a moment. He took his backpack off his shoulders and started to search around in it for his umbrella.  

Not waiting for him, the rain started to pour, gradually getting heavier. Finally finding the object, he turned to his friend and couldn’t help but stare.

Haruka’s eyes were closed; his face was turned up to the sky. He seemed in bliss at the feel of the water caressing his skin. _‘Of course’_ , Makoto thought, _‘water is the best cure for an upset Haru.’_ With a smile he dropped the umbrella back into his backpack and shrugged it back on.

Taking a hold of his friend’s hand Makoto pulled Haruka closer to him, taking the other by surprise. Using the momentum Makoto twirled him and caught him in a dip. He smiled down at blue eyes that were wide in shock. Soon the expression on Haruka’s face softened and a small smile – that always warmed Makoto’s heart like nothing else could – appeared on his lips.

With a smile of his own, Makoto straightened Haruka up and twirled him away from him until they were connected only by their hands then repeated the motion, this time bringing him closer and holding him against his chest.

He looked down at the beautiful face; Haruka’s eyes were sparkling in delight, his smile not so small anymore. There was no trace of his previous sadness to be seen. They were both soaked now and they would probably catch a cold too but to see that expression on Haruka’s face, it was more than worth it.

After a few minutes of just standing there, holding onto each other and gazing into each other’s eyes, they separated and continued their way home.

“Thank you.”

As a response Makoto gave a gentle squeeze to the hand still in his hold. He didn’t need words; Haruka already knew what he would say.

_‘Anytime.’_

* * *

**_Bonus:_ **

Later that night, in one of their sleepovers.

“Haru, what got you so upset today?”

“… When we passed the market…”

“…Yes?”

“There wasn’t any mackerel.”

“…”

“…”

“… You made the last one for breakfast, didn’t you?”

The look in Haruka’s face was enough answer. Makoto sighed. He should’ve known.


End file.
